uvmggfandomcom-20200215-history
UVM Genetics
Welcome to the UVM Genetics & Genomics Wiki Class wiki for the Genetics and Genomics course in the Department of Microbiology and Molecular Genetics, University of Vermont, Burlington VT USA. John Burke is the course instructor, and can be reached at john.burke@uvm.edu or @JohnBTV Twitter hashtag for the course is #uvmgg Comments, questions and suggestions are welcome. Use the comments section on the relevant page, or John's Wikia wall, or Twitter as appropriate. About the Course This course is being offered for the first time, and is intended for both graduate students and advanced undergraduates. It will be a radically collaborative and open course in which students will have the backing of an excellent textbook and an experienced instructor, while learning how to cope with a vast flow of new information. Students will generate, evaluate, and collaboratively edit content and will primarily be evaluated by the quality of their contributions and collaborations in class and on this wiki. Getting Started #Sign up for the course and pay your tuition bill. (Thanks, mom!). Of course, auditors and visitors are also welcome. #Get your hands on a copy of the textbook, Introduction to Genomics (Oxford University Press, 2nd edition, 2012),'' by Arthur M Lesk. The UVM bookstore is having trouble acquiring them, so I bought ten copies from Barnes and Noble which you can purchase from me at cost. (I'll bring them to the first class). If you still need one once those are gone, you can buy or rent a copy from your favorite bookseller. The textbook is moderately priced ($55-$75), and we'll make very heavy use of it. You might be able to get by without your own copy, but I really do not recommend trying to do so. #I strongly recommend bringing a laptop, tablet or smartphone to class. It does not matter if it's a PC, Mac, Linux, Android or iOS, since we will only use universal software, most of which is cloud-based. #Download and install Evernote(free) on all of your devices. Evernote will be used for collecting and organizing course materials and can be used for general note-taking. It works on any computer, tablet, or smart phone through either an app or a web site. The coolest thing is that it automagically syncs all your notes and documents across all of your devices. The free version of Evernote is fine, and you can easily upgrade to the paid version later, if you want to. #Get a Twitter account (free), if you don't have one already. Choose a user name that is not too embarassing, since this is professional stuff and your contributions will be visible to anyone on the web, including your grandmother and future employers. If you have any privacy issues, have recently escaped from prison, or are enrolled in the Witness Protection Program, please speak to me and we'll do whatever is necessary. Make a link for #uvmgg, as all of our class tweets will go there. #Get a Wikia account (free). This will be used for editing the class wiki site (which you are reading right now). I chose Wikia, because it runs on the same software as Wikipedia (aka The World's Most Important Web Site), so you will be able to transfer all of your editing talents to Wikipedia later on. Again, be judicious with your choice of user name, since your posts, comments and edits will be public. There is a growing trend for scientists to edit Wikipedia using their real names, and to freely disclose their professional affiliations. I do this, editing both Wikipedia and Wikia as John Mackenzie Burke, but you should feel free to use anything you're comfortable with. #Download and install the free version of Geneious. Absolutely wonderful sequence analysis software that runs on Mac, PC, or Linux. Even the free version has terrific capabilities. Matters Arising: Current Class News, Questions, Comments and Issues Class Announcements from Dr Burke Student Pages: Goals, Plans and Progress Reports Research News Comments, Kudos and Complaints Class Requirements Contents of this Wiki '''Class notes & materials': | 2012 27 August | Concepts and Jargon: | Activator | Alternative splicing | Amino acid | Annotation | Archaea | Asexual reproduction | Assembly | Bacteria | Biodiversity | Bioinformatics | Biopunk | BLAST | Cancer genome | Candidate gene study | cDNA | Central dogma | Chloroplast | Chromosome | Chromatin | Classical Genetics | Clone | Cloning | Coding | Combinatorial | Common ancestor | Complementation | Contig | Creationism | Curation | Deletion mapping | Deletion mutation | De novo sequencing | Diploid | DIY biology | DNA | DNA damage | DNA sequencing | Duplex | Enrichment | Enzyme | Epigenetics | EST | Evolution | Exon | Eukaryote | Forward genetics | GenBank | Gene | Gene cluster | Gene duplication | Gene expression | Gene regulation | Gene synthesis | Gene therapy | Genetic code | Genetic counseling | Genetic drift | Genetic engineering | Genetic information | Genetic map | Genetic screening | Genetics | Genome | Genome browser | Genomics | Genotype | GFP | GMO | GWAS | Haploid | Haplotype | High-throughput sequencing | Homolog | Human Genome | Huntington's disease | Insertion mutation | Intron | In vitro selection | Karyotype | Knockout | Knock-in | Marker | Mating | Metagenome | Mitochondrial DNA | Mitochondrion | Missing heritability | mRNA | Model organism | Molecular cloning | Mosaic | Mutagen | Mutant | Mutation | ncRNA | Null mutation | Next-gen sequencing | Noncoding | Nonsense mutation | Nucleic acid | Nucleotide | Operon | Paralog | Partial diploid | Personal genomics | Phenotype | Physical map | Plasmid | Plastid | Polar mutation | Polynucleotide | Prokaryote | Protein | Proteome | Pseudogene | Read | Read length | Recombinant DNA | Recombinant organism | Recombinant protein | Recombination | Repair | Replication | Repressor | Reproduction | Resequencing | Reverse genetics | Reverse transcription | Riboswitch | Ribozyme | RNA | RNA editing | RNA interference | RNA-seq | rRNA | Selection | Selective pressure | Sexual reproduction | Sickle cell disease | Silencing | Site-directed mutagenesis | SNP | Species | Synthetic biology | Trait | Transcription | Transctriptional control | Transgene | Transgenic organism | Translation | Translational control | Transposon | Trinucleotide repeat | tRNA | Wiki | Wild-type | Wreck-and-check | YFG | Resources: | BLAST | EBI | Entrez | Evernote | GenBank | Geneious | NCBI | Pfam | PDB | Rfam | PubMed | Twitter | Wikia | Wikimedia | Wikipedia | Student-generated questions and solutions Biographies of geneticists and genome scientists (optional) Book Reviews (optional) Current News Evaluations Genetic Analyses Genome and Metagenome Projects Movie Reviews (optional) Wikipedia Page Evaluations Textbook problems & solutions Textbook issues, corrections and updates FAQ Latest activity Category:Browse